


history/decay

by bonebo



Series: Reaper76 Week '17 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Sometimes, in the quiet moments, he’s closer to Gabriel again.





	

Sometimes, in the quiet moments, he’s closer to Gabriel again.

It’s most often right when he wakes--before he can look down at himself and see the monster he’s become, while he’s still heavy with sleep and his nerves are fuzzy, slow to register the pain of a degenerating existence. It’s during those times that he can lay still--without any eyes watching him, no missions requiring his attention, no threats around--and focus on breathing, and existing, and keep his eyes closed and just _think_.

It’s no surprise that his thoughts, most often, come back to a _Morrison, J._ , and eyes of the brightest blue.

He remembers their history, whether he wants to or not. Remembers the first time they met, remembers the first time they kissed; he remembers Blackwatch’s dim-lit halls and the UN decision that ruined them both, remembers fire and rubble and the day that he became something simultaneously more and less than human.

But the monuments have turned to rubble, now; all his medals, his badges of honor, given to another man in another life and rusting away to nothing. With the headquarters destroyed and their names expunged from the record books, the memories are the only reminders he has left of their history.

He thinks sometimes it would be easier if they, too, would decay.


End file.
